1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a vehicle bumper assembly and, more specifically, to a vehicle bumper assembly for preventing the pinching of a body part against a vehicle door.
2. Background Information
The front and rear ends of a motor vehicle typically comprise a bumper and bumper cover which form the outer appearance of the vehicle. A bumper may serve the purpose of absorbing impact experienced at either end of the vehicle during a collision. In a vehicle, such as a hatchback or sport utility vehicle (SUV), the downward movement of the rear door toward a closing position may result in an obstruction by an object or body part against the bumper cover and/or the rear door. In some situations, a body part (e.g., finger) of an individual may be pinched or jammed against the rear door upon its closure. Generally, it is undesirable for an individual to experience a finger jam or pinch upon the closing of a rear vehicle door. Thus, a need exists for an assembly to prevent the pinching of a body part upon the closing of a rear door of a vehicle.